User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
For previous chat's view: *User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Chatlogs Yours truly, I... I am the King!Talk 19:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) % shield/ your weapons The % of the shield to get your weapons are really low. Can you consider make the percentage like this? *1% Chance to make a killed enemy drop a Legendary TDW weapon *0.1% Chance to make a killed enemy drop a Pearlescent TDW weapon :No, not really, if you read correctly you've noticed that EVERY kill counts, 0.1 and 0.01 is good enough, yesterday I literally had 3 Pearl droppings, one after the other (not even kidding). And besides this is how the real Legendary/Pearlescent RaritySpawnScale setting are so.... Do your best. :Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ I... I am the King!Talk 16:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :PS: ~Consider to leave a pic behind of the stuff you've found so far! this weapon/gear thing you made sounds totally stellar! is there any way to put it on a mac version? Ramorite (talk) 02:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Mac, Mac... Mac, lemme think. I don't own a Mac so I'm completely at loss when I comes to that system, however I do know someone who helped another person with a Mac to my Fix.upk file. Just a sec, looking it up... here: Talk:End-User Created Content/Legendary Fix, it's under the header of "applying the fix", that might help ya! I... I am the King!Talk 09:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Grimmjow. I downloaded your gear packages and would like to give some feedback. I am new to the wiki and am not sure if this is the place for this sort of thing but...here goes. First, I would like to say I stumbled a lot with errors before I finally found you saying somewhere that DrZed's patch was needed. I know that this may be common knowledge for the average Borderlands addict, but I'd recommend you putting it on installation notes for helping newbies like me. Ok, now onto the mod itself. I have to say that the mod is riddled with lots of good ideas and great weapon designs and new, awesome models. However, it has some huge flaws that I simply couldn't overlook. First, the shield you need to even get the action started seems way too powerful. Compared to any other non-pearlescent shield it has too good stats. Second, I don't think using a shield is really the smartest idea for "getting things started", because shields are supposed to be hard to find and not given right away. I think the best fix would be changing the effect on a grenade mod, since those aren't a challenge to find anyway, as well as making it low priced (your shield was priced 1 million at lvl 44, much higher than anything in that level range). I would suggest making all of the grenade mods with this effect and let the player choose which to use, but if that takes too much time, you could just make it for the most easy to use one, contact grenades. This will also let you use some other of your awesome shields without losing the effect of the mod. Next, the effect of the starting gear you provide is simply too much, it seems exaggerated. Some people said 0.1 and 0.01 is too low, but they probably didn't even play the mod! I found myself flooded in legendaries and pearls, to the point it became redundant to play. I suggest lowering the chances of them to appear significantly, or this mod will become a borefest, since you'll have too high rarity gear very often. Also, that effect of making loot drops is too high too, every enemy drops loot now, and not bad loot, high level loot! I suggest lowering the effect (it's 10% now, if I remember correctly) to 1% or 0.5%. Too much loot is bad, it makes the game way too easy. As for the legendaries and pearls, I suggest reducing their drop rates for normal mobs to 0.03% and 0.002% respectively, but giving bosses higher drop rates. Give 0.3% and 0.02% for normal bosses (badass skags, bruisers, bandits etc.) and a much bigger 1% and 0.1% respectively for large bosses like Sledge, Skagzilla, Flynt etc. This way, I think the experience will be better, not flooded in loot but still with nice drop rates. Note that this is purely my opinion, and you may alter the numbers however you like. ---- Ok, now I'd like to give an opinion of the weapons that I've found. I'll try not to spoil their effects too much. Cerberus- I think this weapon is way too powerful. It has everything, from magazine size, to accuracy, damage and fire rate. I think you should nerf it in either accuracy or fire rate, because it's just too powerful for a legendary. Stingray- I love the new effect on this weapon. It's original and very useful. Annihilator- Seems fairly balanced, with a nice scope. The accuracy could take a hit though, since it is a machinegun after all. Oneshot- I've been lucky enough to find one of these. I'll have to congratulate you, this is one of my favourites! It's very original, and very powerful. The scope is a nice touch too. The sound when you shoot seems to cut off rather abruptly though, I think you should do something about that. Cricket- It's a funny weapon, and could be useful in some situations. Killswitch- It seems like a nice idea, although I haven't found it. The effect shouldn't work on big bosses though (Skagzilla, Sledge etc.) I also think it would be more interesting if the effect would only worked on critical hit. Comet- Overall balanced, and explosive legendaries were fairly scarce. Not anymore. Scarlet Tempest- A new shock weapon was needed, but this is just overkill! I suggest you either tone down the effect, lower the fire rate, give it insane recoil or or just make it rarer than the other pearls. It's simply way too powerful! Betelgeuse- Insane magazine. I like it. Vigilante- A nice addition to the ammo regen weapons. Paladin- I'm not sure if the critical hit chance fits Tediore too much (it also makes the weapon a tad too powerful). Reckoner- The new effect is interesting for anyone that isn't Lilith (Mordecai approves of this weapon). Guerilla- Dahl's Penetrator has nothing on this! Antelope- The only thing particular to this repeater is it's horrible fire rate! Why is it legendary? Eviscerator- I really like the new barrel on this. The fire rate is great too, really great weapon! Obliterator- The accuracy seems WAY too high for a masher! Maybe 85.0 or even 90.0, but this is too much. Sawed-off- Great for close quarters battles, although the fire rate and reload speed kind of put me off. Earthquake- A Cobra with less fire rate and more accuracy. Not bad. Altair- Another weapon that has too much damage, accuracy, magazine size and fire rate all at once. I suggest reworking it somehow, it's way too powerful, especially for a legendary. On a side note, it's also one of the most common. Make it rarer, or possibly pearl. Cassiopeia- The effect on this weapon is great, and the new paintjob is cool too. Great weapon overall. Warden- I do not see the need of this weapon, as there is already an ammo regen combat rifle. I suggest reworking it into a machine gun. Salvation- Again, an interesting remodel, and some very good health regeneration. Abaddon- Maybe it's just me, but this weapon seems to proc too seldom. Kovrov- I've always loved Vladof machine guns, and this one is so much better than the Revolution! ---- All right, now all that's left to discuss are the shields. Godspeed- A really helpful effect. Supernova- This is the only "Wave" shield that actually managed to kill something! The elemental resistance is great too, can help a lot with shock weapons. Procyon- This one is actually a lot worse than the loot effect on the first shield you have to use! Then again, I've already suggested reworking it, so it might prove useful if you do. Aegis- Given the very strong effect, I would suggest reducing either cooldown or capacity. Hardass- The much needed explosion resistance shield. Good job. The description has a minor typo, it should be "wimps". Sovereign- Could you explain please what stats it exactly effects? Undying- This one should probably be legendary, so the Immortal can be pearl, since it's a buffed up version of it. Having both at the same rarity seems a bit off. All right, that's all for now. I eagerly await your response! Aeodkiller (talk) 19:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Aeodkiller :This is a great response to my gear, do note that its gear is meant to be END GEAR as in End-User Created content (End of the original game addition), so it was focused on lvl. 69 personages who completed the game (please refer to the official Gearbox Software Borderlands Forums, under the banner or "Off-worlder Creations"). Also the fact that you find it alot is because I did not create all this so you would have trouble finding it (I know people who haven't found a single Pearl since the release of Knoxx). This pack is meant to be used, not waited for, take NolaFTW's snowguns collection for example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS1m96Vzzz0, (download that and you'll get a special code from me for a REALLY special weapon). However he set it so you'd get a drop on every kill, unlike me. As for your review: *Cerberus: Can't help it, it's a Atlas, It does all that, however I'm assuming you play alone? This because it's usefulness goes down with more, besides it's damage is not that much of a difference to any other machine pistol with the double accessory. *Annihilator: It's a Hyperion. It does that. *Oneshot: Awesome weapon, however the sound is nothing I can help, I got the soundpackage from someone else, I asked for a better one but that was about 2 months ago... Still no response. Maybe do myself? Expect crap quality, I only have a IPOD NANO to record this stuff. *Killswitch: It's balanced, the killshot is balanced, due to low fire rate and the fact that you need to HIT (since it's a revolver, it's going to be hard shooting a moving target). However it's most notable (funny) feature is that it can cripple a modded shield without the need of trespassing. I'm, however, thinking about adding the "Flop shot" which does zippo damage. *Scarlet Tempest: No, it's a unique weapon, it functions the way it does, I personally love it. However I find it quite balanced with it's eagerness to empty your ammo reserves. It also does not proc. always, given a firefight (a good one) and you'll notice the big proc's are left out. *Paladin: The crit. boost is needed to make it kill stuff (it's quite hard without), go kill Alpha Skags, you'll see. *Antelope: Get the TK body variant. *Obliterator: It's a Hyperion, it does that, don't use in close quarters, might lose a life... or 2. *Sawed-off: Refer to the Gears Of War 3 Sawed-off shotgun, check youtube, you'll see. Also note that the bullets travel about 5 meters before disappearing (close quarters) *Altair: Far less damage then the Skullmasher, consumes 2 bullets per shot, empty's your ammo stock fast (see it from the wide side, not just the Support Gunner side). Compare it to the Penetrator, and see which kills first... I'd say Penetrator. *Warden: Higher firerate, higher reloadspeed. Guardian: Higher damage, Higher tech. value. *Abbadon: Fire rate, equals heavy tech pool drain. Let it load up for a moment before you unleash fury. *Procyon: I needed something! People complaining about the Scavenger, etc. And that is all it does (I even delayed recharge kick-in) *Aegis: Delayed recharge kick-in. *Hardass: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=whimp. *Sovereign: Compare your weapon's' performance with and without it equipped. *Undying: Prolongs bleed-out by a WHOLE LOT, increase of health gained when you get back up. Nuff said. :Also note that I'm currently constructing video's for YouTube (commentary) please watch for the rest of your needs. I hope this filled in the blanks. Thanks for the detailed review, appreciate it. However I made my guns with ALL of the existing Legendary/Pearlescent equipment in mind, this to keep them straight in between them. Can I get some pic's of the stuff you found? I... I am the King!Talk 23:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I now understand why the weapons are so easy to find. I can imagine at level 69 things are a lot tougher with Crawmerax being like...4 levels ahead of you and all the baddies in other DLC's (I plan on getting TFC sometime). Anyways, thank you very much for your reply. This pack might not be what I'm currently looking for, but at level 69 I am sure it will be a lot more balanced and less of an "easymode" button. Thank you very much for the responses on every weapon I listed, it makes understanding them a lot easier (I still didn't get the Antelope one though, how am I supposed to get it with TK material when it's a repeater and not a shotgun?). I am very sorry but I've thrown all the guns I've found after fooling around with them and then closed the game. I could do another run , but I'd rather wait endgame so it's more fun for me. I'll try to give you screenshots then, if you need them. I'm not really interested in Nola's package as it's way too silly for my tastes. Anyways, when I'll be using it again, I'll be sure to store all weapons in my inventory and screenshot them, although I can't promise I'll use it again any time soon (reaching level 69 without spoiling the game is time consuming, and I've also got other games to take care of). Also, I want to add that I'm really looking forward to your video, as well as any other wacky devastating weapon designs you may have in mind (I'd suggest doing something like Whitting's Elephant Gun, since it's my favourite weapon :P). And yes, I did use support gunner when testing it, while also going against somewhat low level mobs (didn't want to get overleveled), so my opinions weren't really accurate. I apologise for that. Last but not least, I really suggest you buff the Procyon. I've only fought 3 enemies with it, but none of them dropped anything, while with your starting shield I'm getting items on every kill. It feels lacking. :No biggy, now you understand the meaning behind it's super-find. The ref. towards Mr. Nola's Snowstuff is just because his Shield drops a Pearl/Legendary on every kill (unlike mine's). As for the Antelope, TK is a body type not a material grade (TK body increases fire rate). As for the Procyon, it's a loot SCAVENGER shield, it influences scavenge-albe stuff, like Skagpiles/Chests or Crawmerax! However I'll take another look at it's performance for ya. I hope that you are not inconvenienced by the misunderstanding that it was meant for early gameplay and I hope I can still please you with my stuff even after Borderlands 2's release. I... I am the King!Talk 23:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Note that after our debate, I had this weird thought and went to do a check-up on my Grimmjow Shield, and noticed a Error, I've fixed the error and re-placed the old download file with a new one. So I'd suggest you re-download the GEAR PACK to squish this issue. For future usage!I... I am the King!Talk 00:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC)